Amigos
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Su destino estaba trazado, era cierto, con su cumpleaños llegaría el apocalipsis, y ahora, ella sentía el incesante temor de que ellos resultaran heridos, o peor aún, muertos por su culpa. {La foto de portada NO es mía, pertenece a lemonfreak92, yo sólo la amo }


_Teen Titans no me pertence, los personajes son de Bob Haney y Bruno Premiani, DC comics. Todos los derechos reservados para ellos._

* * *

**Hola, aquí vengo yo con otro oneshot xD pero ésta vez para variar, es de Teen Titans, en fin, estaba viendo el capítulo y no sé, me inspiré :v bueno, los dejo para que lo lean.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**NOTA: Para ubicarlos un poquito, ésto tiene lugar al día siguiente del capítulo Nunca Jamás.**

* * *

Se encontraba sola en la torre, meditando. O al menos, eso intentaba, pues aunque se esforzaba en ello, su mente no dejaba de divagar. ¿Por qué las cosas no resultaban como uno las planeaba? ¿Por qué si tenía todo bien trazado, había terminado así? Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo que todas aquellas dudas comenzaban a molestar en su cabeza, provocándole cierto malestar.

Dejó de levitar para quedar sentada sobre el piso, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tan… vacía. No era que no hubiese tenido ese sentimientos antes, todo lo contrario, solía sentirlo, pero ésta vez, era más molesto… casi como… como si le provocara dolor. Vaya, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que la gran, inexpresiva y completamente fría Raven tendría esos sentimientos? Ni siquiera ella.

Escuchó el abrir de la puerta, y la risa de sus compañeros inundar la sala, habían vuelto de ir a comprar comida rápida -¡Hey, Raven!- escuchó la molesta voz de Chico Bestia llamarla, con esa boba sonrisa que siempre se cargaba, lucía tan idiota pero también tan… ¿lindo? –Trajimos pizza ¿quieres comer con nosotros?- invitó con gusto, tan alegre como siempre.

-No- musitó ella con la misma frialdad de siempre mientras desviaba la mirada, ocultando de nuevo sus sentimientos, no deseaba que nadie los conociese.

-Oh, vamos, Raven- la invitó una voz joven pero varonil y hasta cierto punto, atractiva, cuyo dueño era su líder, Robin –come con nosotros- la chica de cabello morado dirigió su vista hacia su líder, sin poder evitar sonrojarse cuando éste le sonrió con extrema amabilidad.

-No, gracias, Robin- repitió, para después ponerse de pie y salir sin decir nada más para dirigirse a su habitación, donde podría estar a solas, e intentar una vez más meditar, y descifrar todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones que ahora recorrían su cuerpo.

-Siempre es así- susurró entristecido el chico de piel verde –creí que por fin éramos todos amigos- se lamentó, creyendo que aquel momento que pasaron dentro de la mente de Raven, había sido en vano.

-Vamos, B, sólo dale tiempo- intentó animarlo Cyborg, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –esa lucha contra sí misma debió ser muy dura para ella.- El chico alzó la mirada para ver a los rostros de sus amigos y sonrió, para después dirigirse al comedor para degustar las pizzas que habían comprado y dejar de preocuparse ¡después de todo habían comprado una pizza de tofu!

Por su parte, Raven se sentó en el piso, y nuevamente comenzó a levitar, apenas estaba consiguiendo concentrarse, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta -¿Raven?- sonó una dulce voz del otro lado -¿estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?- le dijo Starfire con timidez.

-Si respondo a tu primera pregunta, descifra tú la segunda- respondió con un dejo de fastidio, no porque le molestara su visita, sino porque le molestaba no poder concentrarse para meditar.

-Lo siento ¿estás bien?-

-Sí.-

-¿Segura? Te he notado un poco extraña desde ayer- Raven se mantuvo en silencio –si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes buscarnos, todos te apoyaremos siempre, eso hacen los amigos- el chica de la túnica se estremeció ante sus palabras… "_amigos_" ¿por qué la palabra le sonó tan extraña? No era la primera vez que la oía, ni muchos menos que era empleada para referirse a la relación entre ellos 5, incluso ella misma había reconocido que lo eran, entonces ¿por qué fue tan extraño? Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, descubriendo que Starfire ya no se encontraba más ahí.

Cerró de nuevo y se recargó sobre ella, con la palabra "amigos" retumbando en su mente. Era cierto que Robin, Starfire, Cyborg e incluso Chico Bestia le agradaban mucho pero… la cabeza comenzó de nuevo a dolerle y las paredes de su habitación comenzaron a dar vueltas; caminó tambaleante hasta en medio de la habitación sujetándose la cabeza, sintiéndola punzar cada vez más intensamente. Cayó de rodillas a la mitad de la alcoba, y de pronto, todo se tornó en completa oscuridad. No supo más de sí.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, y aunque estaba un poco aturdida, no le fue difícil reconocer el lugar, estaba en la sala, cubierta con una manta y con un trapo húmedo sobre la frente. Al parecer, la lucha dentro de su mente la había dejado más agotada de lo que creyó, provocándole incluso un poco de fiebre.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas, nos tenías preocupados- escuchó una voz grave dirigirse a ella -¿cómo te sientes?- Raven no respondió, aún estaba recuperándose de la primera impresión que le había causado el despertar en un lugar diferente, y las dudas del tiempo que estuvo inconsciente no se quedaban atrás. Miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, acción que provocó una carcajada de Cyborg, que no había dejado de mirarla –tranquila, estás en casa, te desmayaste en tu habitación. Chico Bestia te encontró y te trajo aquí.-

-¿Chico Bestia?- se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo él en su habitación… de nuevo?

-Sí, hubieras visto la cara que tenía, no dejaba de gritar que te estabas muriendo, incluso después de que Robin le dijo que sólo tenías un poco de fiebre ¡fue tan cómico!- se reía el joven robot, encontraba tan graciosa la reacción exagerada de su amigo. Por su parte, Raven sólo se sonrojó un poco al enterarse de lo mucho que lo había preocupado.

Unos momentos después, Robin, Starfire, y el propio Chico Bestia cruzaron la puerta y llegaron hasta el sillón, donde Raven apenas acababa de sentarse. –Te trajimos un poco de comida, Raven- le dijo dulcemente Starfire –debes comer para que te recuperes.- Le entregó una plato con sopa caliente, el chica del traje negro miró hacia su compañera, notando un extraño brillo en sus ojos, seguramente se sentía aliviada de saber que Raven estaba bien.

-Además, Chico Bestia te trajo algo- agregó Robin, dándole un pequeño codazo al mencionado, comenzando a reírse cuando éste se sonrojó –anda, dáselo.- insistió.

-Te… te traje un poco de té de hiervas- estaba apenado, pero quería darle a la chica una muestra de que le ofrecía una amistad sincera, y esa fue la única idea que se le ocurrió.

-Gracias- Raven tomó la taza con té y bebió de ella, llenándose de una cálida sensación.

Su fiebre desapareció para el medio día, así que ahora sólo estaba sentada en la orilla del sillón, como siempre, leyendo un libro, mientras que Cyborg y Chico Bestia tenían un enfrentamiento mortal (dentro de un videojuego, claro) con Robin y Starfire animándolos, haciendo mucho ruido por la emoción del juego. Pronto las risas se intensificaron cuando Chico Bestia perdió ante el joven robot y comenzó a hacer un intenso drama, como si eso fuese el fin del mundo.

Raven despegó la vista de su libro para mirar a sus compañeros, entendiendo finalmente todas esas emociones que la habían atacado en la mañana. Su destino estaba trazado, era cierto, con su cumpleaños llegaría el apocalipsis, y ahora, ella sentía el incesante temor de que ellos resultaran heridos, o peor aún, muertos por su culpa. Porque sentía un gran cariño por todos, incluso por el tonto de Chico Bestia, y no soportaría el perderlos, así que, cuando ese inevitable día llegara, ella se aseguraría de protegerlos a todos, porque eran sus amigos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer *O* Dejen reviews, por favor.  
**


End file.
